Shaak Ti: Warrior Sister
by Count Mallet
Summary: A speculative story on a now-Legends event. (Circa 44 BBY/9 BrS) A newly-knighted Shaak Ti receives permission to travel to Shili so she can attempt her cultural rite of passage. Rated K-plus for the topic of hunting. [S8-F5-M2]
1. A Desire to Reconnect

"_You don't stumble upon your heritage. It's there, just waiting to be explored and shared."_

—Robbie Robertson (as quoted on brainyquote·com)

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

I initially wrote this story in 2012. In 2014, I cleaned up the story some. In 2015, I added an epigram, this preface and reformatted the story to be more consistent with my current writing style.

Some of my favorite stories to write are ones where I take an event with little to no detail or context and speculate as to what might have happened before, during, or after that point in time. Here, we know that Shaak Ti earned an akul-tooth headdress, yet we have no canon information about the event, aside from the fact she supposedly earned it shortly after she passed her Jedi Trials and became a Jedi Knight. I decided to speculate on what it might be like for Shaak Ti to receive permission to travel to Shili and complete her species' rite of passage. Even if my version differs greatly from any canon version that might be revealed in the future, it was still fun to come up with my own plausible possibility.

In my writing, I use words enclosed in «angled quotes» to represent words originally spoken in a foreign language. Here, this represents conversation in Togruti.

* * *

><p><strong>Acknowledgments<strong>

Very special thanks to Lucasfilms Limited for all Star Wars characters and concepts.

Special thanks to author Noir Detective (#2702078) for the suggested time period for this story.

* * *

><p>Shaak Ti took a deep breath as she walked down the hall. Although she had no reason to be nervous, the mere idea of requesting permission from Master Yoda to travel intimidated her. Were newly-knighted Jedi allowed to take trips such as the one she wished to take? As she reached his door, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.<p>

_There's only one way to find out, isn't there?_ she thought.

On the other side of the door, Yoda silently meditated in his seating pod. The sound of his door chime made him open his eyes. The diminutive Grand Master smiled as he sensed the presence of Shaak Ti on the other side of the door. He took pride knowing she had finally passed her trials and she was now the order's newest Jedi Knight. However, he didn't know about what she wanted to speak with him. Still, he looked forward to talking to her.

"Enter, you may," Master Yoda called out calmly as he remained seated in his pod.

As the door opened, Shaak entered Yoda's quarters. She looked around, but she didn't see anything in which she could comfortably site. Instead, she chose to sit on the floor with her long Jedi robes creating a large circle that concealed her crossed legs.

Yoda made eye contact with the Togruta Jedi and said, "Something to ask, have you?" Although he was over 800 years old, he often displayed the curiosity of a youngling during his conversations with others.

Shaak blinked her black eyes before she replied, "Yes, Master. Now that I'm a Jedi, I'd like permission to return to Shili. My people have a traditional rite of passage. I'd like to attempt it, if possible. I feel it's important to connect with my heritage."

Master Yoda looked at her curiously for a moment. "Ah yes. The great akul hunt, you wish to perform."

"Right. I'm a Jedi now, but I'd like to prove myself worthy in my peoples' eyes as well."

Yoda rubbed his chin as he considered the request. "Important milestone, this is, yes? Travel to Shili, you may. Complete the rite of passage, you shall do," he told her.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Shaak replied. Pleased to receive his permission, she stood up and she was ready to leave, but Yoda stopped her.

"One condition, there is. Avoid your family, you must, if possible. Attachments, you must avoid," he reminded her.

"I understand, Master Yoda," Shaak answered as she bowed in acknowledgment.

"May the Force be with you, Knight Ti."

"And may the force be with you, Master Yoda."

Shaak silently reflected on her conversation with Yoda as she returned to her quarters. Despite being known for her serene nature, an exception for a Togruta, she felt proud to know she had permission to travel to her home planet. It would be her fist time there since she was taken to the Jedi Temple as an infant. Inside her quarters, she thought her trip would take no longer than a standard week. So, she packed as simply as possible for it.

Shortly, she made her way to the Jedi Temple's hangar and boarded a small ship. As she departed, she programmed the navicomputer to plot the best course for the Ehosiq sector of the Expansion Region.

Later, as she neared the planet Shili, she started to feel more excitement. She remembered nothing of her early days on the planet, so this was a homecoming of sorts for her. While she remembered her promise to Master Yoda, she wondered how she could avoid her family when she had no idea where they lived. But for the moment, she was more concerned about finding a place to land and begin her quest.

After finding a junction where a canopy forest met the scrub land, she landed her ship. Before walking down the gangway, she removed her sandals and packed them away. Upon her first step into the red and white turu-grass that flickered in the sun, she felt far more than she could with the Force. She knew her people believed that going without shoes increased their connection to the land. For her, this felt accurate to her senses. As she walked through the open scrub land, she could also sense the presence of other creatures with both the Force and her montrals. She was convinced that being Force-sensitive enhanced the echolocation she processed through her montrals.

As she continued to walk, she noticed what appeared to be signs of civilization in the canopy forest. She debated whether she should look further; before she could act, though, she noticed a solo figure approaching her—a Togruta male.

«You are not of us?» The male asked curiously.

«I don't understand the question,» Shaak Ti replied honestly.

«Your markings are not from a tribe in this area.»

_ This is good, I won't have to worry about running into family, it seems,_ she thought.

«Indeed. I am Shaak Ti. I'm here to complete my rite of passage.»

«Your tribe is not familiar, but you are welcome to join us, and to learn what's necessary to complete your quest.»

«What tribe are you from?»

«I am of the Thelane,*» the male informed her with a slight hint of pride in his voice. He then noticed her lightsaber hanging by her left hip. «You're a Jedi!» he added with both surprise and great respect.

«Yes, I am. Is this a problem?» Shaak Ti asked curiously.

«Not at all. You are the first of your kind to travel to this area. I am sure our tribe will be more than happy to welcome and assist you,»

« Thank you,» Shaak Ti replied with a respectful bow. Her new colleague pointed towards the canopy forest, and the two of them walked together to the nearby settlement. The tribe's potential preferential treatment concerned her. Just because she was a Jedi, she didn't wish to be treated differently than any other visitor. She wanted to be treated as any other Togruta. However, she was appreciative for her new colleague's hospitality so far.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Endnotes:<strong>

* This is pronounced Thee-lay-nee (IPA /ɵi: . 'leɪ . ni:/). The Thelane tribe is an original tribe created for this story.


	2. Knightly Heritage

Shaak Ti and her new colleague entered the canopy forest. Thanks to her heightened Togruta senses, her black eyes adapted quickly to the decreased lighting. As the two Togruta made their way through the settlement, Shaak noticed a number of Togruta involved in daily tasks. Some were busy cooking or preparing food. Others watched the youngest of the younglings while older younglings were scattered in groups as adults instructed them in various subjects. In yet another location, adults were gathered together having a spirited discussion. Some tribe members notice their new guest, and they looked intently and curiously at Shaak. Her simple markings, large white eye patches with a horizontal red line above each eye, appeared unfamiliar to them.

Shortly, a male who appeared to be the tribe leader welcomed the group. Although his lekku went halfway down his upper body, his montrals were long and spread far apart. He wore a necklace with a number of akul teeth – jewelry from his first kill. Shaak also noticed a jeweled headdress to indicate his position in the tribe.

«Great, Ranara, I present to you Shaak Ti. She has traveled here to complete the rite of passage. She is also a noble Jedi,» the sentinel told his tribal leader.

Other Togruta watching this exchange found the news astonishing. They knew of the Jedi, but this was the first they had ever met one in person, let alone a Togruta Jedi. Some even went as far as bowing to the newcomer.

Ranara looked at Shaak Ti. Her Jedi Robes clearly identified her as a non-native in his mind, but he was more than gracious to welcome her.

«I am Ranara, leader of the Thelane. Welcome,» he said to her.

Shaak was ready to respond, but realized she didn't know how to translate something into her native tongue.

«Do you speak Basic?» she asked, hoping for an affirmative response.

"Indeed I do. But why not use our native tongue, young one?"

Shaak was taken aback by the comment. Being in her mid-twenties, she didn't consider herself young, but she was determined to keep it in perspective.

"Because, Ranara, I have not spoken the language in so long and I am unsure of a translation. Is it an acceptance to complete the rite of passage?"

Ranara pondered her question, trying to make sense of what she meant. "I can assure you, Shaak Ti, that the akul hunt is a challenge for **all** Togruta, Jedi or not. It is not easy, but its success is a lifelong reward. Tell me, though, why have you chosen to do this?"

Shaak was surprised at the question. Granted, Togruta were known for working together and banding in tribes because group work was easier and essential for survival in the scrub lands. However, an individual's successfully taking down of the great, but feared, akul was seen as a great sign of one's strength, cunning, and prowess. She blinked as she contemplated her response.

"Even though I was taken from Shili as an infant, I have tried my best to learn and follow my people's ways and remain fluent in the language. Yes, I am a Jedi; you likely see me as a warrior because of that. However, I want to embrace my peoples ways and prove myself as a warrior in your own eyes," she answered

Ranara seemed impressed. "Your declaration was most impressive and it is good that you wish to further embrace your heritage. But no warrior goes into battle unprepared, so one of our own will teach you what you need to know before venturing out in the scrub lands. However, it is nearly the hour for our evening meal. Come, join us as our honored guest," he told her.

Some other assembled Togruta shared excitement that seemed customary when one of their own declared their intent to partake of the akul hunt.

Shaak followed the others to one end of the open area where food was traditionally served at the appropriate times of the day. Because another tribe member proved himself as a warrior two days ago, the evening meal featured cubed akul meat besides the usual allotment of thimiar meat. Native berries were also available for those who desired something extra.

As Shaak sat down to eat, she noticed she was joined by the male she first encountered and a female Togruta.

«Shaak Ti, allow me to introduce my mate, Liona,» he said.

Shaak bowed respectfully. «Hello, Liona,» she greeted the woman. Upon noticing something else, she asked, «Are you pregnant?»

Liona smiled, looking proudly at her mate as she nodded. «Keran and I are expecting our future warrior some time in the next standard month,» she replied.

«Please accept my congratulations in advance.»

«Thank you, Shaak,» Liona replied gratefully

Shaak finished her thimiar meat before turning back to Keran.

«Do you always greet newcomers?» she asked, curious of his role in the tribe.

Keran chuckled. «It's not that, dear Shaak. As a sentinel, my job is to be alert for anyone who approaches that is not part of the tribe. If they are friends, they are welcome to join us for however long the spirits will it. If they are foe, it's up to the sentinels to protect the tribe as best as possible. Fortunately, foes are few and far between,» he answered.

«Interesting Do you do anything else?»

«We also keep lookout for the dreaded akul. The canopy may keep us safe, but we must keep the scrub lands safe for our people.»

«Will you be teaching me what I need to know?»

Keran shook his head. «No, our hunt master will be your guide. He has made multiple kills in his lifetime and can better teach you the art of tracking and successfully hunting the great beast.»

«I didn't realize it was so complicated,» Shaak Ti conceded, her lekku stripes darkening with slight embarrassment.

«As a Jedi warrior, you wouldn't be sent into battle unprepared or untrained. So it is with the hunt. Anyone who expresses interest must first learn before they can succeed. After all, one false move and the akul gets his own special feast,» Keran replied. Both Keran and his mate chuckled at his attempt at humor.

After dinner ended, the hunt master summoned Shaak Ti to join him. He also had a few other Togruta with him: adults and teens, male and female. He reviewed how to track an akul from sensations felt in the land and the turu-grass. Additionally, he described the sensations Togruta feel in their montrals when an akul is nearby.

After allowing for any questions, the hunt master dismissed the group, except for Shaak.

«Tomorrow, after our morning meal, I will take you to the scrub land to show you where the akul normally roam. But after that you are on your own,» the hunt master said.

Shaak nodded in acknowledgment.

«Now, go, rest up, dear sister. The punctual Togruta captures the akul,» he told her.

«And patient one, too,» Shaak added as she contemplated what she had learned.

Ranara arrived and showed Shaak Ti to an empty hut.

"It may be small or even primitive by your standards, but it's what we offer to our guests," he informed her in Basic.

"It's fine. Thank you for your hospitality tonight," she replied, answering him in the same language.

Ranara nodded as he replied, "Sleep well, Shaak Ti. May the spirits of our past warriors bless you with a successful hunt."

Shaak bowed respectfully as they parted ways for the night. Upon entering the small, dark hut, she put her travel pack on a small hand-carved stand alongside the bed. She got into the bed and curled up into a tight ball, leaving only her striped montrals protruding from under the covers. If anything outside attracted her attention, she would be ready on a moment's notice. But for now, she was set to rest up, knowing that she would need to focus all her energies and skills on her upcoming task.


	3. Undaunting Challenge

As morning broke, the activity outside Shaak Ti's hut awakened her as it filtered through her montrals. She slowly peeked her head out from the sheets, followed by her upper body. After giving a big yawn that revealed her long, sharp canine teeth, she slowly got out of bed and entered the open area. It appeared that meals were served in shifts of sorts; one group was already eating while others prepared additional food for the next group that would be gathering to eat.

Shaak looked around, but didn't see any of the familiar faces from the day before. However, she knew she had a long day in front of her and needed to eat well in preparation. She sat down and began to eat.

A few minutes later, another Togruta women sat down beside her and began to converse with her.

«You're really going to do it, aren't you?» she asked curiously.

Shaak nodded. «I can't say I'll succeed, but I will attempt it, and learn from the experience, regardless of the outcome,» she replied.

«You've actually been quite the inspiration to some of our women.»

«How so?»

«A few of our women have wanted to attempt the hunt, but have been too nervous or timid. Your arrival and determination has inspired them to rethink their position.»

Shaak's lekku stripes darkened slightly in embarrassment. It was never her intent to inspire others. Yet at the same time, she was slightly pleased to know she was setting some sort of positive example.

_ It is a Jedi's role to leave a positive influence,_ she thought.

«I hope that no matter how my own hunt turns out, they turn their hopes into actions,» Shaak told her colleague.

They continued their conversation until the hunt master located Shaak Ti.

«Come, sister. The time is at hand,» he told her.

Shaak and the hunt master returned to the scrub lands, traveling in a direction opposite where she had landed. The hunt master continued to teach her some last-second finer points.

«See the bird flying above us? How does it feel in your montrals?» he asked.

Shaak stopped a minute to process the sensations. «It's almost as if I feel a gentle breeze,» she observed.

The hunt master nodded. «You may feel small ripples from time to time. Those are smaller creatures, usually thimiar. When you feel a very heavy feeling, you know you have felt the large, weighted footsteps of an akul.»

Shaak nodded, hoping to remember everything she learned.

«I will be observing from a distance, now. The rest of the tracking is now up to you. Good luck,» he said before walking away.

Shaak watched him for a moment before crouching low in the turu-grass. She wanted to get her bearings before proceeding further. She sensed nothing out of the ordinary so she continued away form the settlement. She continued her slow, methodical tracking for the next hour. A loud clap of thunder interrupted her hunting. It echoed through the scrub lands and sent her to the ground as it pulsated through her montrals. While it didn't harm her in any way, it was very uncomfortable to feel the sharp vibrations pulsating through her body. Before long, the rain started to come down in a constant downpour that kicked up the dust before mixing with the dirt to create mud.

The hunt master came running up to her.

«We must go, it's not safe to be in a rain storm in the scrub lands!» he exclaimed.

The pair then sprinted back to the cover of the canopy forest. The run was interrupted when the hunt master lunged into the turu-grass and snatched a small rodent—a thimiar. He dropped it into his open mouth and clamped his sharp canine teeth into the prey. It writhed briefly before going totally limp.

«No akul, today, but at least we won't go totally empty handed,» he stated proudly before they resumed their sprint for cover.

As they returned to the settlement, the rainfall wasn't nearly as bad as the trees protected the tribe from most of the deluge.

«What do I do now?» Shaak asked the hunt master. It was plainly obvious the hunt would have to wait until after the rain.

«You will try again tomorrow, most likely. For now, you should speak to our younglings. They're anxious to hear some of your Jedi tales and what it's like to be one,» he answered.

Heeding the elder Togruta's advice, she did just that and entertained and informed younglings and adults alike with her stories.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shaak set off by herself into the scrub lands after finishing her breakfast and receiving more well wishes. The warm sun seemed harsher today. The heat from the sun already dried the ground, something Shaak realized this as she saw the dust kicked up by each of her footsteps.<p>

A new sensation in her montrals briefly distracted her. It didn't feel heavy, but it was noticeable. She quickly stopped and crouched down into the turu-grass so she could remain concealed while she took time to learn what she may have found.

Slowly, the feeling became heavier until it felt someone was striking her with the pommel cap of her lightsaber. She opened her eyes and carefully peeked out from the turu-grass. She found herself observing an akul about nine feet [2¾ m] away.

The descriptions she had been given of an akul didn't do it justice. It looked far more fearsome than she expected. The sharp, jagged teeth glistening in the sun were as razor sharp as advertised, perhaps even more-so, making them seem all the more intimidating.

Shaak had little time to react as her prey had turned and caught wind of her. Knowing the hunt was afoot, she literally sprang out her hiding spot and stepped lightly as she tried to find an advantageous position.

_ Imagine me, a Jedi, reduced to hunting with a bow and arrows!_ she thought.

The akul charged her position again, making her regroup to try to find another spot. It may have been larger and more ferocious, but Shaak had her Force-enhanced quickness and skill at her disposal. It appeared she'd be drawing extensively on that skill now.

She had a chance to take her first shot, but she miscalculated her position and the arrow fell well short of the great beast. After more posturing and regrouping by both the akul and Shaak, her second shot was on target. However, the akul reared suddenly and the arrow hit the hardened portion of its neck and bounced off as if it was nothing. The end result was an angrier akul who seemed more determined to turn Shaak into Togruta kabobs. It then took a sudden swipe at the Jedi Knight. She avoided serious injury but the akul's sharp claws scratched through her robes and across her left leg.

Whether it was an emotional response or an adrenaline rush, Shaak drew her next arrow and shot it. It appeared to be off-target, but as the akul reared up once more, the arrow hit the vulnerable spot in the akul's throat. It attempted to bellow, but fell with a large thud that nearly sent Shaak Ti to ground on account of how it felt in her montrals.

After a few minutes, she found herself accompanied by a Thelane hunting pack.

«You did it!» the person who appeared to lead the hunting team exclaimed.

Another of the group noticed her torn robes and went to examine her leg. Shaak Ti winced in pain as he moved her robes away from the injury.

«Here, help me, we need to get her to the healer!» he stated emphatically.

Another colleague joined him and the pair supported her and took her back to the settlement. Meanwhile, the others begun to take the dead akul back to the settlement to remove the teeth and prepare the dead beast for other uses.

«What about the teeth?» Shaak asked the two Togruta carrying her back to the settlement.

«Fear not, we will take care of that for you, but your choice of jewelry, headdress or necklace, is your choice alone to make,» the Togruta on her right proudly informed her. She nodded.

Back in the settlement, the healer examined Shaak's wound. She was injured on her upper leg, below the wavy white lines that marked her leg. Despite being painful, it was a relatively minor flesh wound the healer could treat easily. The healer applied a native compound made of indigenous herbs mixed with water before covering the area with a lightly-wrapped bandage. It would suffice until Shaak could return to Coruscant and see the Jedi Healers for additional treatment.

As Shaak left the healer's tent, one of the Togruta that helped her back to camp came up to her.

«As promised, here are the teeth of your kill. This was a younger adult, so they are a bit smaller. Still, you have every right to be proud, Warrior Sister,» he announced.

«Warrior Sister?» Shaak asked curiously.

«Any Togruta that slays an akul is regarded as a warrior brother or sister. Some tribes even go as far to give you a warrior name, but we choose not to trivialize the kill, which is what truly makes you a warrior,» he explained.

«I see. Thank you … warrior brother,» she replied.

Her colleague smiled at her acknowledgment that she was now one of them.

Ranara then came up to greet the newest warrior.

«Congratulations, Shaak Ti. You have proven yourself as a great warrior. The spirits were truly with you today,» he told her.

«Thank you, Ranara,» Shaak responded respectfully.

«It is almost meal time, so eat and rest up some. Later this afternoon, you will meet Dalene*. She will teach you how to fashion your headdress,» Ranara said.

As Shaak ate her meal, she couldn't help thinking, _I did it! I got hurt in the process, but I still managed to prove myself to my people. But when I return to the temple, I need to improve my acrobatics and stealth skills. One wrong move and I'd possibly be akul food by now. _

She then returned to her hut to meditate on the recent events until it was time for her to meet Dalene.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Chapter Endnotes:<strong>**

* Dalene's name is pronounced [da: 'li: ni:], or Dah-LEE-knee phonetically**. **In my AU, the word _lene_ is Togruti for "little one."


	4. Lasting Elegance

Shaak Ti spent her quiet time meditating when Dalene arrived.

«Come, Warrior Sister. It's time for you to fashion your jewelry,» Dalene said.

Shaak got up and walked with her. Amazingly, her leg didn't hurt quite as much as it had earlier in the day. They arrived at Dalene's tent and sat down at a table in front of it. Shaak reached into the pouch on her belt and removed the teeth. In spite of their smaller than usual size, she was impressed at how many she had been given.

«Don't worry, I plan to show you how to make one of the more ornate designs I've done,» Dalene reassured her.

«It's not necessary, really. Something simple is fine,» Shaak, responded, her head-tail stripes darkening slightly in embarrassment.

«Nonsense! You are a Jedi, a great warrior, and now that you're a warrior of your people. You **deserve** something to reflect that. Besides, it isn't the most ornate headdress I've ever designed. I reserve those for tribal leaders.»

Dalene then took the teeth and slowly arranged them. She periodically looked up at Shaak's face to make sure her design would match the contours of Shaak's forehead. She then grabbed some small tools and took one of the teeth and punched a small hole in opposite ends of it.

«Here, you've seen me do it, now do it yourself,» she invited Shaak.

Shaak took the tools with slight nervousness. However, she couldn't help but smile and reveal the tips of her sharp canine teeth after successfully punching holes in the next tooth.

«It feels good to fashion something with your own hands, doesn't it, child?» Dalene asked.

With all the teeth prepared, Dalene took a number of small metal rings and showed Shaak Ti how to link the teeth together. Dalene then placed the headdress on Shaak Ti's head and adjusted it some to better fit its shape.

«Now for the final part,» Dalene said. The statement left Shaak curious.

Dalene removed the headdress and punched additional holes in the center tooth. She then opened a small chest that was filled with indigenous gems and stones. She picked out a native green stone surrounded with silver adornments and attached thin silver strands and beads to it.

«Try it on now,» Dalene said. Shaak Ti put her headdress back on.

«Now, you look as dignified as you have proven yourself,» Dalene stated proudly.

A Togruta male then came with a long piece of leather.

«Here is the leather you asked for,» he informed Dalene. She nodded in thanks and placed it on top of the table.

«I don't suppose you know your tribal emblem?» Dalene asked.

Shaak shook her head no. «I was taken to study the Force when I was an infant,» she replied.

«I will show you how to sew our own emblem,» Dalene replied. She helped Shaak stitch the long ornate patterns that represented the Thelane tribe.

«It should be ready for you to wear tomorrow once the leather sash cures and the embroidery tightens.»

Shaak nodded as she looked at what would be her traditional Togruta Sash. Usually, it had an emblem representing the wearer's native tribe. However, the wearer had the option to choose an emblem that represented the tribe that assisted with the rite of passage or any other design of interest.

«Come, I should present you before our next meal,» Dalene said. Shaak was a bit confused about what she meant.

Most, if not all the tribe was assembled as they watched Dalene escort Shaak Ti to their assembly. Upon reaching Ranara, Dalene addressed him after giving him a formal bow.

«Great Ranara, I would like to present our newest Warrior Sister, Shaak Ti,» Dalene announced.

Ranara extended his hands and placed them on Shaak's shoulders and said, «Shaak Ti, our warriors and those before us who watch from the Great Afterlife recognize you as one of their own. Today is a good day, for we have added a new warrior sister.» All the assembled Togruta cheered and applauded.

After a meal featuring meat from Shaak's akul, the remainder of the evening had a festive mood.

«Will you be leaving us?» Ranara asked Shaak.

After silently contemplated what her time on Shili meant to her, Shaak answered, «I must leave tomorrow. While I'm grateful for your hospitality and acceptance, I must return to be the Jedi I was destined to be.»

«I understand.» Ranara replied with a nod. «Know that wherever you go, you will always be a proud Thelane warrior. You will always be welcome should you ever return to our homeland,» he promised her.

«Thank you,» Shaak replied with her own respectful bow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shaak packed her things after breakfast and she retrieved her Togruta Sash from Dalene. She felt particularly proud to finally have both her headdress and her sash as part of her apparel. She noticed that other Togruta were preparing the remainder of the akul's pelt and its bones for use.<p>

«We use whatever we can. We may fear the akul, but we make sure we don't waste it unnecessarily when we make a kill,» a male explained.

Shaak nodded. In her time on Shili, she had come to appreciate the simple, yet skilled resourcefulness of the tribe. Before she could leave the open area, the tribe assembled once more. Ranara asked her to offer some parting words before she left.

«Thank you for welcoming me and assisting me with my quest. I will be ever-grateful and remember you every time I wear my headdress and sash,» she said. Applause and cheering briefly interrupted her.

«But in addition to the successful hunt, I've come to better understand and appreciate my Togruta heritage. I may not know if or when I return, but I know I will benefit both as a Jedi and a warrior from my experience. May the Force be with you all,» she said to conclude her speech.

Shaak was surprised to see Liona slowly walk up to her. Liona presented her with a small dagger with an ornate engraved handle. It was a customary gift among tribal Togruta.

«Did you make this?» Shaak asked curiously.

Liona nodded. «My father taught me, and I now make them for each new warrior brother or sister. I hope that my child will also learn how to fashion them as well,» she said before handing Shaak Ti a leather sheath for the dagger. Shaak assumed it was made from the akul she slew.

«This is so you will always be ready to defend yourself,» Liona added.

Shaak thanked Liona for her gift. _It's no lightsaber, but to our people, it's probably a very significant gift and just as powerful from their perspective,_ she thought.

Shaak bid farewell to the group amid closing cheers before heading back to her ship. During the return to Coruscant, she continued to reflect on how much her trip had made a difference in how she would handle herself as a Jedi.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Coruscant, she immediately checked in with Master Yoda.<p>

"Master Ti, returned from Shili, have you?" he asked.

She nodded as Yoda discovered the differences in her apparel.

"So, passed the rite of passage you did? Hmm?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. Thanks to the hospitality of a local tribe," she answered.

"Reaching out to others in need, is important, for Jedi or Togruta, no?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. The experience has made me more aware of what I need to do as a Jedi Knight."

Yoda noticed the torn fabric on her Jedi robes. "To the medical bay, you shall now go. Heal your wounds, they will. Again, congratulate you, I do," he said.

Shaak gave a reverent bow. "Thank you, Master Yoda," she said before she left for the Halls of Healing.

As the healers treated her wound, they were impressed by how effective the Thelane healer had treated the injury.

"They may live in tribes, but they are very intelligent and resourceful," Shaak proudly informed her healer.

After she left the Halls of Healing, Shaak Ti next visited the Jedi Commissary. There, she replaced her torn robes. Finally, she returned to her quarters. After unpacking, she looked at herself in the mirror. This was the first time she saw herself with her new headdress and sash.

_ Dalene was right. I do look more elegant. I can only hope I command the respect I've earned both as a Jedi and a warrior,_ she thought.

She removed her headdress, putting it on a nightstand. She then curled up in her bed to rest, curious what the Force had planned for her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Commentary:<strong> The story title is based on a concept from my private writing. There, Togruta who successfully slay an akul are referred to as warrior brothers or sisters.

I had fun writing this story and having the chance to explore Togruta culture while offering a possibility for how a tribe might handle an akul hunt. I've also suggested that different tribes may have their own slight variations on this important rite of passage.

In closing, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

END


End file.
